Mary Alice B
by Miss Edward's Angel
Summary: I picked up the ring and held it in my hand. I wasn't going to let my life go down the drain, like my Mother did to hers. Nor was I going to the Mental Asylum. Never' This is a story of Alice's human life. About her family, friends, her life. R


Diclaimer - Nope, my name is not Stephenie Meyer. -deep sigh-

**Still new at this stuff!! This story is about Alice's human life, the one she'll never remember. APOV**

* * *

**Mary Alice B.**

Chapter 1 

I looked at my sister. We busted out laughing, our laughter ranging through the quiet house. Cynthia and I finally managed to stop laughing, gasping for breathe. I looked at my quiet parents. Big mistake!

"Mary, please finish eating. You still have to practice the piano. And Cynthia, dear, you still have homework to do." My mother warned sternly. My father was just starring at her. With a sigh, I resumed eating. Cynthia would giggle every once in a while, but other then that, it was quiet once again.

When I finished eating, I got up and carried my plate to the next room, the kitchen. I rinsed it off and went into the large family room. Sitting on the piano bench, with a huge sigh, I flipped through my music book. I decided to play a piece that I had painstakingly wrote, "The Visions". I began to play the sad, dramatic song. I wasn't even past the first 12 measures, when everything blurred together and it went dark. In a distance, I heard Cynthia yell my name.

Next thing I knew, I was in what looked like a hospital room. The white walls, white floor tiles, and even worse, the smell. I wrinkled my nose and looked around. I saw myself, with some shock, pale and laying in the white, plain bed. Sitting on the edge was a doctor, stroking my forehead and whispering words I couldn't hear. I couldn't see his face until he looked directly at me. Even though I know he couldn't see me, I took a step back. I looked at his name tag.

Benjermein Cox 

The Mercy Mental Asylum

Then the room blurred and I was back sitting on the piano, gripping it for support. My sister was sitting next to me, stroking my arm, and my mother was on my other side. My father on the other hand, stood disapprovingly in the doorway, glaring at me.

"Deep breath." Mother told me, when she noticed that I had opened my eyes. I took a deep breath and stood up, my legs trembling. Cynthia grasped my arm, in case I fell over like so many times before. She silently lead me up the stairs, down the hall, and into my light purple room. I sat, shaking, on me large bed as Cynthia closed my door.

"So, what did you see?" Cynthia asked, plopping herself on my bed, next to me. I quietly explained what I had saw. "Why would you be in a mental asylum? And The doctor was Mr. Cox, from church?"

"Yes, I was sure it was him. . . " I whispered, so quietly, I wasn't sure if she had heard me.

"Well, why would you be I a mental asylum?" She asked. She nervously tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ears. Cynthia looked just like mother, gold hair, tan, tall, elegant. And even though she had Father's dark eyes, she looked like a 18 year-old version of Helen. I had Father's raven black, I was short, small, and had my mother's father's streaking light blue eyes and paleness.

I looked at my younger sister. We both knew why I was going to be sent there, it was just the matter of who sends me there in the future. My bet was on Dad. He doesn't like different, people who have special 'talents', people like me. But it was still hard to believe that he would send his own daughter to a mental asylum!

Maybe, he doesn't but someone else, outside of the family, who finds out and sends me there! I thought, hopeful, to myself. But my hopes were quickly dashed out the window as the voices of our arguing parents rose louder.

"Helen! Listen to me! Our daughter is a _freak_!" My father yelled, so loudly, I was sure the neighbors could here him. His words hit me like a brick wall.

"She is most definitely not a freak!! She is your daughter, for God's sake! You need to understand that!!" My mother yelled back, just as loud. I felt sorry for her, who had to argue on my behalf. I wanted to go downstairs and help her, but I know that that wouldn't help, just make things worse.

"No, Helen, you understand! It's not natural, not normal. She needs help. We have to send her away!" My just tightened, it became hard to breath. I laid down.

"Neil!! You can't. You can't do that." Now my mother was sobbing. I heard the front door slam shut. Not wanting to her my mother crying, I put the pillow over my ears. Cynthia laid down beside me, stroking my hair and whispering comforting words into my ear. Before I knew it, we were both asleep.

* * *

** Really sorry it took so long to type up!!**

**And even more sorry to the "Normal Weirdness" fans,**

**Cause I haven't posted the 2 chapter yet!!**

**Sorry!!**

**If you haven't read my other story,**

"**Normal Weirdness",**

**Then please read it!**

**Again, sorry this is all taking to long!**

**I think I am spreading myself too thin…**

**I am writing three other stories besides my 2 fanfics**

**And have been busy and sick on and off for the past couple weeks!**

**Take care!!**

**Please R&R**

**Love,**

**Miss Edward's Angel**

**xoxoXoXoXoxoxo**


End file.
